Klaine Week Compilation
by Star Crossing
Summary: Kurt tells Blaine about his favorite memory of his mother. In honor of Kurt and Blaine's one-year anniversary, and to celebrate the Tumblr-famous "Klaine Week".


So, yeah, people were celebrating "Klaine Week" all over Tumblr last week, and I know this is _very_ late finally decided to contribute to it by writing this.

This sort of compiles a few of the prompts for Klaine Week together: Babies, Missing Moments, and Daddy Klaine!

The beginning and after the flashback take place directly after the first chapter of my other Fic _Glee: Deleted Scenes_.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Klaine Week Compilation<strong>

Kurt's hand found its way to rest on Blaine's cheek as the kiss deepened.

Blaine sighed against Kurt's lips as their bodies pressed together. He could feel himself losing all thought through Kurt's kisses, which were quickly becoming a heated make-out session. Reluctantly, he pulled away.

Kurt looked at him confused. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering, _what_ song did your mom used to sing to you to make you fall asleep?"

Kurt rolled off of Blaine to lay on his side. "Well, when I was _really_ little, it was always the typical lullaby. You know, 'Hush Little Baby,' songs like that. I think I was...four maybe when I was addicted to Disney movies; then she would sing 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight?' to me."

"Did she ever sing showtunes?"

"Nah, I wasn't really into theatre until around middle school."

"Oh, no kidding." Blaine paused. "...So..."

"What?"

"...Never mind..."

"No, Blaine; what were you going to say?"

"Well...I hope you don't mind me asking, but..."

"What?"

"What were thunderstorms like for you after your mom died?"

Kurt's expression changed, and Blaine immediately regretted asking.

"I'm sorry, I was just curious! You don't have to tell me-"

"Shhh," Kurt put a finger to Blaine's lips, "it's okay. I don't mind talking about it. I can tell you anything, remember?"

Blaine sighed and smiled. "Absolutely."

"...After my mom died, I never went to my dad for comfort; I knew that he was struggling to cope with losing her more than I was, and I didn't want to make anything harder for him. Whenever I got scared, I would tell myself that I just needed to grow up and be a big boy. It wasn't easy, but I guess I pulled through okay."

Blaine chuckled. "I guess so." He reached a hand out to stroke Kurt's cheek gently.

"To be honest, my favorite memory of my mom is the very last time she ever sang me to sleep."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

Kurt nodded. "It was about a week after the doctors had told her she was dying. There was a _huge_ lightning storm that night..."

* * *

><p>"Mommy?"<p>

Lizzie turned to find her eight-year-old son standing in her bedroom doorway. "Yes?"

The little boy's eyes fell to look down at the small stuffed Tigger he had hugged against his chest. "I can't sleep..." he said with a hint of guilt in his small voice.

"Did the thunder wake you up, sweetheart?"

The boy nodded.

Lizzie walked over and scooped him up in her arms. "It'll be alright. It's only thunder."

Now her husband Burt appeared in the doorway. "Hey, is everything okay in here?"

Lizzie looked out the window. "The storm woke our little fighter up."

Burt smiled. "You alright now, kiddo?"

The boy nodded again. His small glasz eyes glinted up at his father.

"Do you want to go back to bed now, sweetheart?" Lizzie asked.

"Okay..."

Burt followed her into the opposite bedroom and watched as she gently lowered their son down onto the bed and pulled the covers over him. Burt leaned comfortably against the doorway.

Lizzie sat down on the edge of the bed and reached a hand out to brush some hair out of her baby's eyes. She leaned over and kissed his forehead before she began to sing softly:

_In my daughter's eyes, I am a hero._

_I am strong and wise, and I know no fear._

_But the truth is plain to see._

_She was sent to rescue me._

_I see who I wanna be in my daughter's eyes._

The little boy's lip curled into a tiny smile. His eyelids began to feel heavy and he yawned.

_In my daughter's eyes, everyone is equal._

_Darkness turns to light, and the world is at peace._

_This miracle God gave to me gives me stength when I am weak._

_I find reason to believe in my daughter's eyes._

Lizzie smiled as she continued to sing, watching her son slowly allowing sleep to overcome him.

_And when she wraps her hand around my finger, how it puts a smile in my heart._

_Everything becomes a little clearer, I realize what life is all about._

_It's hanging on when your heart has had enough, it's giving more when you feel like giving up._

_I've seen the light, it's in my daughter's eyes._

She leaned over and pressed another kiss to her son's forehead. "I love you."

The boy had finally completely dozed off now.

Lizzie stood up and started to leave. When she reached her husband, she turned back to look at her beautiful sleeping angel. "Good night, Kurt."

* * *

><p>"Wait, why <em>that<em> song?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why would she sing _that_ song to you if it was talking about a daughter?"

"Oh, she never was, like, actually singing it _about _me; Martina McBride was one of my idols when I was little, especially after I lost my mom. When she released that song, my mom would find me pacing around the living room humming it to myself all the time. That was almost a half-a-year before she died, too."

"Yeah?"

Kurt nodded.

"...Well, it _is_ a beautiful song."

"That it is."

"But I wouldn't say it's as beautiful as you."

Kurt blushed and smiled. "Don't flatter me."

"I wasn't trying to; I was being honest."

Kurt sighed as he snuggled closer into Blaine's side. "I love you."

Blaine pressed his forehead to Kurt's. "I love you, too." He yawned involuntarily.

Kurt's lip curled. "We should get some sleep."

"Yeah."

Kurt sat up and scooted off the bed. He went to his dresser and opened a few drawers to dig out some sleepwear. He threw a pair of sweats and a t-shirt at Blaine, who looked down at them.

The tee was his very own _Dalton Academy Fight Club_ shirt.

He looked up questioningly. "I forgot you still had this."

"Obviously."

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"You can take it home with you on Monday if you want."

"Nah, I want you to keep it."

"...Wait, why?"

"You can wear it when you go to New York."

Kurt snorted. "_If_ I go to New York."

"No, Kurt, _when_ you go."

Kurt shook his head jokingly. "Fine, whatever," he teased.

* * *

><p>"Daddy? Daddy..."<p>

Kurt was gently shaken awake. "Huh? What?" he answered sleepily.

"I can't sleep."

Kurt's eyes slowly opened and he reached over to grab his glasses from the sidetable. After slipping them on, his vision cleared to find his four-year-old daughter standing at the edge of the bed.

"The thunder woke me up."

Kurt rolled his shoulders. "Did it scare you, sweetheart?"

The girl nodded.

Kurt sighed. "Alright, come on." He slowly got up and scooped her up in his arms. He carried her back to her room and set her down on her bed. He reached down at the foot of the bed to grab her stuffed Tigger and set it down in her lap. "It'll be okay, sweetie, it's just a storm. It can't hurt you as long as I'm here."

The little girl smiled. "I know, you're my guardian angel; that's what Dad said, at least."

Kurt felt himself blush. "I'll have to talk with your father about that one."

She giggled.

"You should go back to sleep, sweetie. You have school tomorrow."

She nodded. "Okay. Can you sing to me?"

Kurt smiled. "Sure. Lie down, honey."

She did as he said and snuggled the back of her head into her pillow.

He kneeled down beside her at the edge of the bed and pulled the covers over up to her shoulder. He brushed some loose hair from her eyes as he began to sing:

_In my daughter's eyes, I am a hero._

_I am strong and wise, and I know no fear._

_But the truth is plain to see._

_She was sent to rescue me._

_I see who I wanna be in my daughter's eyes._

_In my daughter's eyes, everyone is equal._

_Darkness turns to light, and the world is at peace._

_This miracle God gave to me gives me stength when I am weak._

_I find reason to believe in my daughter's eyes._

_And when she wraps her hand around my finger, how it puts a smile in my heart._

_Everything becomes a little clearer, I realize what life is all about._

_It's hanging on when your heart has had enough, it's giving more when you feel like giving up._

_I've seen the light, it's in my daughter's eyes._

Kurt looked over and saw that his little girl had finally fallen asleep. He leaned over and pressed a sweet gentle kiss to her forehead. "I love you."

"I thought it was my turn to sing her to sleep?" a sleepy-sounding voice whispered from behind him.

Kurt turned his head to find his handsome husband standing in the doorway, and he allowed a smile to overpower his lips. "It was. She woke _me_ up."

"Well, she's sleeping again, so you should come back to bed."

"Why, is the thunder scaring you, too?"

"Hey, that was a _long_ time ago."

"I know." Kurt smirked.

"Come back to bed; you have work tomorrow, remember?"

"Rehearsal doesn't start until noon."

"And your point is...?"

Kurt shrugged.

His curly-headed lover reached over and took his hand. "Come on, I haven't gotten to snuggle with you for a while."

Kurt grinned as he was pulled back to their bedroom. "We snuggled before bed last night."

"Exactly. It's been much too long for my liking."

Kurt giggled. "Okay, if you say so." His hand was finally released and he took off his glasses and set them back on the sidetable. He let out a small squeak as he was practically yanked back into bed. "Blaine!"

Blaine ignored him and quickly scooted over to wrap his arms around Kurt's waist and pin him down into the bed. "I missed you."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Should I be concerned?"

"Why?"

"I've never seen you so desperate to be close to me."

"Well, that's because you didn't see me much your freshman year at NYADA."

Kurt laughed and pressed a kiss to Blaine's forehead, where a few curls had fallen. He brushed a hand across Blaine's cheek. "I missed you, too."

Blaine smiled at him before burying his face in the crook of Kurt's neck.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders and pulled his even closer. "I love you."

Blaine turned his head so Kurt could see his face again. "I love you, too. Now get some sleep."

"Same thing goes for you, Mr. Anderson."

"Good night, Mr. Anderson!"

"Good night."

* * *

><p>So, it's nothing special, but it's Klaine, so yay! Hope you enjoyed! Love for everyone! (Am I high today or something? I feel a little <em>too<em> happy this morning, you know?)


End file.
